The major goal of this proposed pilot project is the discovery of immunosuppressive factors among the elderly which arise from ethnic membership in specific populations. This pilot study will be used to develop measures and work out sampling procedures for a larger, prospective study of three southern California groups, Japanese, Hispanic, and Anglo-Caucasian. This pilot project will look at a small sample of Japanese and Anglo-Caucasians, to determine required sample sizes, possible sources of selection bias, validity and reliability estimates of various measures, and optimal scheduling procedures. The measures include (1) stressor ratings, adaptive potential ratings, and other measures from a daily log; (2) scores on the Adaptive Potential Questionnaire, Antonovsky's Sense of Coherence Scale, and Kobasa's Hardiness Scale; (3) ratings of intimacy and inhibited power motivation from a set of TATs, (4) health status (including medication); and (5) mitogenic stimulation of peripheral blood mononuclear cells, gamma interferon, interleukin 2, and natural killer cell activity. Finally, there will be an exploratory ethnographic survey (interviews and observations) of the respondents' cultural situations and milieux to contextualize these measures.